


Antar

by roman_numeral



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roman_numeral/pseuds/roman_numeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antar is their only choice, if they stay they die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antar

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what Antar was like. Antar was treated like some abstract thought and I wanted to flesh it out. I'm a huge fan of Michael, not a big fan of Max, so that should give you a clue where this story is heading. I'm not going to straight out bash Max but I always felt like he was a big cry baby who wanted things his way, not to say the other character's weren't flawed because they definitely were but Max always grated on me. 
> 
> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own.

 

 

            “I hope this works,” he said with the type of desperation reserved for people in a rapid river, knowing they are about to drown. He looks at their faces. He loves each and everyone one of them, one as his wife, the rest as friends. He joins the two stones together. The blue light begins to form, and after a little while it shoots out over the cave, to the sky and out to space.

            “We have to run now.” Isabel says. And they do.

            They go from cave to cave, hoping to stay a step ahead of the hunters, to not be caught and thrown to some lab.

            They don’t dare leave their hiding spot for food or water.

            The last sip of water is shared between Jesse and Maria, the ones with no powers, the ones that are most vulnerable.

            When they believe their call for help will go unanswered Max despairs.

            “I’m sorry,” he says with cracked lips. He can’t move, can’t do anything but hold on to Liz’s hand.

           

            The three aliens appear in human form. Max thinks they've finally been caught, that they will be killed. But the three men stare at them, as if examining them and then produce water bottles from inside their suit jackets and drop them before the dying group.

            Max greedily gulps down the water and then helps Liz take small sips. They help the rest of the group. Slowly they regain consciousness and strength from the water.

            “Who are you!?” Max demands.

            “The King heard your call. We are here to take you back.” The one in the middle, with sandy hair, speaks in a monotone voice, devoid of emotion.

            “King?” Liz questions.

            “Kivar,” Isabel fears.

            “We are commanded to bring what is left of the Royal Four, take our hands.”

            “Max, no we can’t go to Kivar, he will kill us,” Isabel cries out.

            “You have called for our help. The King wishes to help, not to kill. It is your choice, take our hands and be saved, or stay here and die.”

            Max looked at each one of them. There really was no choice. “We have to go,” he says. “If we stay here we’ll die, perhaps in Antar we can survive.”

            There’s tears in Isabel’s and Maria’s eyes, trust in Liz’s and false bravado in Kyle’s and Jesse’s.   

            Max nods and takes the alien’s hand and the rest grab hands as well. 

            It’s not an easy trip. Through blue light they travel and at incredible speeds. Jesse dares open his eyes and he sees stars and red and blue planets with glowing white moons.

            The hybrids and humans land roughly in a blinding white room.

            “Where are we?” Maria asks.

            But she isn’t answered. Her eyes close and she sees black for a long time.

           

            Unknown to the travelers, four months pass.

            Max is the first one to open his eyes. He removes the tubes from his strange feeling skin, pushes against a glass oval like window that is right in front of him and steps out of what looks like a pod to him. He immediately feels the cold and shivers.

            “My lord,” a servant boy appears and wraps the naked Max in a warm robe.

            “Where am I? Who are you?”

            “All will be explained, my lord,” another man steps forward, he is older and very pale. “First let us dress you, and allow the others to awaken.”

            “Why do you keep calling me lord?”

            “You are Zan. And the King has commanded to address you as such, even though you are a traitor,” he murmured at the end.

            Max is bathed in warm liquid, he isn’t sure if it should be called water. It feels a bit heavier, but so smooth and light against his skin and it smells wonderful. There’s no soap or shampoo provided, but the liquid cleanses him as if he had used such things. He uses an overly large towel to dry himself and there are more servants to help him dress.

            There is no shape to the clothes. The servants start by wrapping the material at his waist. He feels like he is being gift wrapped, but soon enough he is taken to a mirror and he is dressed in loose white pants and a flowing shirt with green designs on it, he is given black boots. He feels so strange in the light clothes and yet comfortable.

            He is then directed to a large room made of marble floors and white stone walls, gold is also everywhere. Liz, Isabel, Jesse, Maria, and Kyle join him only a few minutes later. They have been washed and dressed in similar manner as Max, but each with their own color.

            “Please, sit,” the same man as before says.

            They do as they’re told.

            “What’s going on?” Isabel asks what they all want to know.

            “Where are we?” Maria follows.

            “You are in Antar. Your outcry for help was heard by our Queen, she immediately went to her King and they sent out three of their personal guards to bring you here, for your protection.”

            “Who is the Queen?” Max asks with apprehension.

            “Ava, of course.”

            But that doesn’t really answer the question.

            “Why were we in those pod looking things?” Jesse asks instead.

            “They were used to heal you and to make your bodies adapt to Antar’s atmosphere.”

            “Wait, so are we still human, well the ones who were humans to begin with?” Maria asks in a panic.

            “Yes, you are as you were, only with a few modifications so you can survive here.”

            Another man comes in and whispers something in the in the man’s ear and then promptly leaves.

            “Do you have any more questions?”

            Kyle finally says something, “You’re not going to kill us right?”

            The man laughs. “No, the king would kill me in turn. Come, he will see you now.”

            The six outsiders are led through many hallways, all white walls with gold decorations.  Then they are led to an open room, three with large open windows and one enormous rectangle, where a wall should be, exposed to a garden full of strange flowers.

            There are two big royal white chairs, empty.

            The man leads them to the garden instead.

            The trees are larger than any of them have ever seen the flowers bigger and brighter than any on Earth. They’re lead to a wide open space. There are two beings there each with a crown on their head, and also two children, the oldest, no older than ten.

            The man has white blond hair that reaches his shoulders, glowing emerald eyes, alabaster skin, and he is very tall. His crown is white with no jewels, his robes are also white and on his right hand there is a red ring.

            The woman is significantly smaller than him.  But they look similar, alabaster skin and blond hair with bright blue eyes. Her crown is smaller but it suits her doll-like face.

            It takes Isabel a long hard long look for her to recognize him. “Michael,” she whispers in amazement.

            At the same time Max says, “Tess.”

            “Oh, my god,” is all the rest can say.

            “Bow before your King and Queen,” the man who guided the group says.

            “It’s okay, Trel, its fine. They’re old friends, there’s no need for it,” Michael protests.

            The man bows and steps back.

            “Michael how… what happened? And Tess you’re… Queen.” Max looks between the two royals, but then a child catches his attention.

            A boy with olive pale skin and brown hair and eyes.  “Is that…?”

            “Not right now Max,” Tess responds back gently.

            The young boy hugs Michael and demands they go to the woods and look for rabbits. To which Michael agrees to do but at another time. The boy grabs the hand of the small girl, they look vastly different, but she looks the same as Michael and Tess. Pale skin and bright eyes.

            “Have you eaten?” Michael asks.

            “No.”

            “Lets eat and we’ll answer all your questions then.”

            The dining area is just as opulent as everything else. The food is served and Max, Isabel, Liz, Jesse, Maria, and Kyle eat like starving people.

            “What is this? Its so good!” Maria exclaims.

            “Honestly I’m not sure, food here is really different.” Michael says.

            “It’s a plant, well different types of plants. You haven’t eaten in four months while you were in the pods, so it’s best to start off lightly while you get used to solid food again,” Tess explains.

            At different times they all stare at the two. They’re baffled… by everything.

            “So… are you and Tess together?” Kyle asks what Max and Isabel are too afraid to.

            “Yeah.”

            “How did that happen?” Max whispers.

            “It’s a long story.”

            “We’re in no hurry to go anywhere,” Maria says.

            Tess looks at Michael and he nods.

            “I suppose we should start at the beginning, maybe that will answer many of your questions.”

            “Yeah, I think that’s best,” Liz agreed.

            

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
